Protection rapproché
by MelEstApple
Summary: Un nouveau cas se présente pour notre équipe favorite, une protection rapproché pour Deeks et Kensi... Et un personnage mystérieux...
1. Prologue

_Nous sommes de retour avec une nouvelle fic, désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps, ce n'est pas ma préféré et elle n'est pas terminé mais je voulais la publier avant la fin de la saison 4 car on se sait jamais ce qui va se passer. Une fiction qui devrait te plaire Elodie ;)_

_Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient même si..._

_Enjoy :D On se retrouve en bas ;)_

Il l'avait raccompagné chez elle se doutant que ça n'allait pas. La jeune femme se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui était arrivé à leur ami. Elle s'en voulait plus que tout. C'était sa faute. SA FAUTE. Son cerveau bouillait sous l'effervescence de ses pensées. Les questions défilaient dans sa tête, elle n'entendait plus son partenaire lui répéter qu'elle n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. Les larmes montèrent. Elle commençait à suffoquer de colère, son visage se rougit et elle ne pu s'empêcher de hurler entre quelques sanglots "C'est de ma faute Deeks ! Entièrement de ma faute ! Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait." Pour le jeune homme, il était hors de question de partir et de la laisser seule dans son chagrin, dans son illusion de culpabilité. Il voulut s'approcher mais celle si recula. Plus qu'une solution pensa-t-il en voyant les sanglots de sa partenaire renouveler de plus belle.

Le jeune homme attrapa la brunette par le bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il la mit toute habillée dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau à fond, il continuait de la maintenir debout pour l'empêcher de se débattre. La jeune femme commença à se calmer et à se détendre au fur et à mesure que l'eau longeait son visage et ses vêtements maintenant trempés. Deeks était là tout aussi trempé qu'elle, elle le regardait et ses pensées se brouillaient dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, les larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de son coéquipier. Surpris deeks resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, avant de la serrer dans ses bras en passant ses mains derrière sa taille.

Quand il avait réussi à l'amener sous l'eau pour la calmer, il était persuadé qu'elle allait encore plus lui en vouloir, mais il fallait croire que non. Elle s'était apaisée et restait collée contre son torse. La jeune femme releva les yeux lentement vers l'homme qui la maintenait. Vers cet homme qui ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, juste pour qu'elle aille bien, cet homme qui était son partenaire, son meilleur ami et peut être même plus ? Et ce truc entre eux était ce des sentiments plus fort que l'amitié ? Nate avait-il raison ? Perdu dans ses pensés la brunette avait dirigé sa main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui semblait de plus en plus sceptique face à l'agissement de sa partenaire. Certes, il l'avait calmée, mais il pouvait voir quelque chose dans son regard. Ces pupilles marrons brillaient, ce n'étaient pas des larmes, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose qui effrayait le blondinet, mais elle semblait prendre sa tellement naturellement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma aussitôt, tel un poisson, par manque de mots. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kensi approche son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres étaient à seulement quelques centimètres, lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone les sorti tous deux de leur transe. Kensi arrêta l'eau de la douche et sortit suivit de près par son coéquipier. Elle lui passa une serviette alors qu'il ramassa son téléphone qui continuait de sonner au sol, il avait pris soin de l'enlever de sa poche avant de mettre Kensi dans la douche. Il répondit :

" Deeks, j'écoute. … Okay, j'arrive tout de suite."

_Alors impression, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review ;D Des idées pour la suite ? Mais qu'est ce qu'a fait Kensi?_

_Bonne semaine MelEstApple ! :D_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hey ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent lisent reviews etc… Vous êtes géniaux ! __ Merci à Mel' ma "awesome" amie, beta et publieuse (ce mot n'existe pas) _

_Je ne sais pas pour l'instant la longueur de l'histoire, pas trop long je pense et la régularité des postes. Je vais essayer de faire mon possible mais entre les bugs internet, les cours, les partiels c'est un peu chaud. Donc d'avance je m'excuse. _

_Bon trêve de bavardage : je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas :D_

_Enjoy !_

_Chapitre 1 : Et c'est ainsi que tout commença…_

_36h plus tôt :_

'Bonjour Los Angeles, il est 7h00, nous sommes le Lundi 11 mars, il fait un temps sublime ! Parfait pour les surfeurs et pour les balades aux bords de plages. Debout Los Angeles ! Il est 7h00 et on débute toute suite par les infos avec James Gates.

- Bonjour James, alors quoi de neufs !?

- Ahah ! Bonjour Alex ! Tout d'abord comme vous l'avez dit le soleil est de retour sur l'ensemble de la Californie et la houle est splendide pour les surfeurs retardataires qui ont ratés les magnifiques vagues (déferlantes) de Venice Beach ce matin…'

Un bruit sourd coupa les deux voix enjouées des animateurs. Un long bâillement retentit dans le silence qui avait repris ces droits sur la petite pièce. La jeune femme avec les cheveux en batailles décida de se lever rapidement avant que la paresse ou Morphée, ou même les deux, l'emporte dans le monde des rêves de nouveau. Elle se frotta les yeux tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain tel un robot. Les yeux mis clos, l'eau coulait le long de son visage et lui procurait un effet vivifiant. La jeune femme fini par se préparer un rapide café tout en vérifiant ces mails et surfant sur le net. Sa montre indiquait 7h45, elle ouvrit l application 'trafic' de son Smartphone. Celui-ci lui indiquait un trafic plutôt normal pour un lundi matin dans la ville des Anges, elle décida donc de partir en avance.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute la jeune femme se gara devant la maisonnette de son partenaire et pris son téléphone :

Je t'attends dans l'allée, dépêche-toi !

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard elle eut la réponse

J'arrive juste une minute encore

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle savait que chez cette homme une minute pouvait être longue, même très longue… Elle monta donc la musique qualifiée d'infâme par la personne qui allait la rejoindre. Les titres s'enchainaient les uns après les autres et c'est après deux ou trois morceaux que la brunette vu son partenaire arriver et s'installer à côté d'elle.

-On n'a pas tous la même notion de minute !

-Bonjour a toi aussi Kens' ! Répondit-il l'air de rien tout en changeant la radio enfin en essayant de changer la radio, puisqu'il se prit un soufflet sur les doigts de la part de sa partenaire

-Hey ! Osa-t-il protester.

-T'avais qu'à être à l'heure. dit la jeune femme dans un sourire tout en jetant un léger regard dans le coin pour voir l'air boudeur de son coéquipier.

Chaque matin c'était comme ça, enfin chaque fois qu'elle le récupérait. Elle adorait d'ailleurs ces matins, ces chamailleries très puériles lui donnaient souvent une pêche d'enfer pour la journée et elle était ainsi de bonne humeur. Elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi, elle avait trop peur de devoir se rendre à l'évidence en répondant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'OPS avec quelques minutes de retards seulement. Si ça se trouve Hetty ne s'en rendra pas compte, osa penser la tête blonde avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Hetty sait toujours tout !

*** NCIS:LA ***

L'hacienda était particulièrement calme pour un lundi matin. Les affaires des agents séniors étaient posées sur leur bureau respectif. Ils étaient surement dans la salle de gym à s'entrainer comme souvent.

Cela faisait un moment qu'aucune affaire sérieuse ne s'était présentée. Rien. Nada. Zip. Zéro. Aucunes enquêtes seulement des tâches ingrates comme des petits problèmes au sein de la Navy, des surveillances à faire pour eux ou même la police. Bien sûr, le pire était la paperasse à remplir, chose que tous bons agents ou flics qui se respectent déteste. Enfin, à force, les tas de papiers s'étaient épuisés à la grande joie des agents et de la petite patronne.

Eric arriva suivi de près par Nell. De la balustrade, ils jetèrent un œil sur les personnes présentent dans l'open space avant de siffler et de regarder une Nell victorieuse descendant vers la salle d'entrainement.

-Tu me dois 10$ Einstein

Eric retourna dans son antre, un air blasé face au sourire ravageur de la rouquine. Les deux partenaires avaient observés la scène d'un coin de l'œil, avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre tout en continuant de se chamailler.

-Mademoiselle Blye, monsieur Deeks, une panne de réveil ce matin ?

Questionna la directrice en attendant que le reste du groupe les rejoigne. Kensi lança un regard assassin à son coéquipier plein de sous entendu, ou plutôt de menace. Le mécanisme de la porte sauva Deeks des griffes de sa partenaire. Les deux agents séniors rentrèrent et n'eurent même pas le temps de se demander se qu'il se passait dans cette pièce que Hetty commença :

-jeune gens, comme vous le savez, voila plusieurs semaines qu'une vraie affaire ne s'est pas présentée à nous. Pas de complots et de meurtres à l'horizon. Ce qui signifie aussi que le monde se porte bien malgré tous. Mais comme vous n'êtes pas payé à rien faire et ayant terminé toute votre paperasse, le directeur Granger m'a supplié de vous mettre sur une quelconque affaire. Il ne supporte plus les batailles de papier incessantes et les parties basket improvisées avec les corbeilles à papier dans l'open space. Sans oublier évidemment, les discussions futiles qui se tiennent dans ces locaux lui donnent la nausée. Je ne fais que reprendre ces propres mots, qu'il a utilisé ici même, il y a seulement quelques heures. D'ailleurs Messieurs Deeks et Callen, les habitants du Sri Lanka parlent le cinghalais et se nomment les Sri Lankais et non les Sri lankiens.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard surpris en étouffant un léger rire. La directrice avait donc entendu leur discussion sur les pays aux noms les plus bizarres et leurs habitants. Sam et Kensi, eux se contentèrent de levé les yeux aux ciels en espérant secrètement que la petite directrice n'avait pas entendu leurs discussions qui ne valaient surement pas mieux que celle de leurs coéquipiers. Après un long moment de silence la directrice repris son sermon.

Je tiens à vous rappeler aussi que la salle contenant les ordinateurs est une salle de travail et non de jeu. Il est toujours interdis de faire des jeux ici et ainsi de manger. N'est ce pas mademoiselle Jones et monsieur Beale ?

Les deux restèrent figer cherchant à disparaitre derrière leur tablette tactile. Nell était rouge comme une tomate et Eric avait la bouche grande ouverte et restait immobile sans commentaire.

-Oui Hetty. Répondit la petite rouquine sachant que le silence se ferait jusqu'à ce que la directrice ait une réponse.

-Enfin, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, si je vous ai convoqué ce n'est pas pour vous reprocher ce que vous ne changerez jamais. C'est pour une affaire plus ou moins spéciale. Je vous assigne mademoiselle Blye et votre coéquipier à la protection d'un individu alors que vous autres, mes chers. Dit-elle en se tournant vers les deux agents séniors et les deux petits génies de la bande. Je souhaite que vous meniez l'enquête pour ainsi déterminer si cette personne est soumise à un éventuel risque. Les informations à savoir sont sur le serveur.

A ses mots, Eric s'assis à son clavier et se mis à pianoter attendant les directives d'Hetty

Nom de dossier Quebec-4-6-November-Golfe-7-9-Charlie-Tango

Les dossiers s'affichèrent sur l'écran géant. Nell s'apprêtait à les ouvrir quand Hetty se tourna vers Deeks et Kensi et leurs fit signe de se dépêcher de partir pour le hangar à bateau. Les deux partenaires ne rechignèrent pas et sortir à grands pas de la salle principale pour se rendre à l'endroit où il était attendu. Tous les deux étaient vraiment intriguer sur la personne pour laquelle Hetty se démenait pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

Dans l'OPS, la petite directrice fit signe de commencer le briefing. Nell ouvrit le dossier, un nom s'afficha à l'écran. Le silence s'installa dans la grande pièce, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le contenu du dossier. La petite directrice insista pour que les deux techniciens commencent. Perturbé, Eric restait les yeux dans le vague surement perdu dans ses pensées, Nell pris alors la parole.

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre qui peut paraître surprenante (enfin du moins j'espère que vous ne saurez pas déçu pour autant) puisque c'est un flash-back… Il faudra donc être un tout petit peu, quoique un peu ou même beaucoup patient pour découvrir la suite du prologue… _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu _

_(Salome, le premier chapitre était un peu plus court parce que c'était le prologue. J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long, t'auras aussi plu __)_

_Le sondage est lancé, qui est cette fameuse personne ? _

_Votre avis dans une petite review ) _

_A bientôt MelEstApple _


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Désolé du retard, mais les temps deviennent dur puis le soleil est de retour ! _

_Merci pour tous vos reviews, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre je suis vraiment désolée mais je vais essayer de me rattraper au prochain chapitre… _

_Donc voilà la suite sans plus tarder mais tout d'abord bravo à qui à trouver la bonne personne )_

Sur le chemin en direction du hangar à bateau, seul la radio perturbait le silence qui s'était installé. Si quelques heures auparavant celle-ci avait été sujet de discorde, elle était maintenant invisible ou simple élément de la vie courante, sans importance pour les agents juniors qui étaient tous deux profondément perdus dans leurs pensées. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. Comme à chaque début d'enquête, mais là, quelque chose semblait différent. Un pressentiment ? L'instinct de flic pour l'un et d'agent pour l'autre ne se trompait rarement. Maintenant restait à savoir bon ou mauvais pressentiment ? Le plus souvent quand on se pose cette question, ce n'est pas bon signe, et ça ils le savaient bien par expérience. De plus, ils avaient dû quitter l'OPS avant que la petite analyste ait commencé le briefing. Le suspense sur la nature de leur travail, plus clairement sur la personne à protéger était donc à son comble. Est-ce qu'il le ou la connaissaient ? Etait-ce un protégé d'Hetty ? Ou une affaire banale finalement… Quoique Hetty agissait de manière bizarre quand même depuis ce matin…

De toute façon, ils arrivaient à la planque. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir trouver une réponse logique, du moins ils l'espéraient, à leurs interrogations qui se bousculaient dans leur tête. Enfin, plus rien ne les étonnait maintenant.

Deeks qui avait pris le volant se gara du mieux qu'il put, mais on sentait une certaine hâte, un empressement soudain à la vue du bâtiment. Le suspense devenait insoutenable pour les deux coéquipiers. Kensi sortit rapidement du véhicule et se dirigea vers le hangar, son coéquipier lui emboîta le pas dans un silence étrange de sa part. Même dans des situations délicates, il était du genre à détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues qui avaient pour but principal d'agacer la jeune femme. Mais à cet instant, la curiosité avait envahi son cerveau ce qui était plutôt un bon moyen pour le faire taire.

La brunette poussa la porte et fut submergé par plusieurs sentiments à la fois. La joie de revoir un ami. La peur de le savoir en danger. Le doute d'être à la hauteur. L'interrogation sur sa présence.

Deeks franchit le pas de la porte à son tour et eu le même regard que sa partenaire en voyant le grand brun en face de lui. Ce dernier abordait un air décontract derrière un sourire légèrement gêné et de grands yeux visiblement cernés. Il se leva et enlaça la jeune femme avant de serrer la main au blondinet.

"Vous allez bien ?" Demanda l'homme en se rasseyant

"Oui ça va et toi Nate ? Il t'arrive quoi ?" Questionna Kensi en prenant place en face de lui autour de la table de bois posée au centre de la pièce.

"Oui ça va aussi du moins j'ai connu mieux comme situation mais avec vous deux ça devrait aller ?" Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère et en lançant un sourire au duo assis en face lui. Il ne voulait pas en dire plus mais sous les regards interrogateurs des deux personnes en face de lui il continua :

"Hetty ne vous a encore rien dit ?"

Les deux agents firent un signe négative ce qui poussa le psychologue à poursuivre :

"Disons que j'ai été envoyé sur une affaire, un peu à risque et que lentement la couverture de l'équipe a volé en éclat et les têtes des membres ont été mises à prix. Je ne sais pas si j'en fais partie vu que je n'étais pas réellement un membre de cette équipe. Mais pour ma sécurité, Hetty a voulu prendre aucun risque, sous prétexte qu'elle a déjà perdu trop d'agents et qu'elle ne veut pas en perdre un bêtement en sachant qu'il y a un potentiel danger…"

"C'est tout à fait cela monsieur Getz."

Annonça une voix bien connus et qui fit sursauter les trois personnes présentes dans la petite pièce. Ah, même après plusieurs années on s'y fait pas pensèrent les trois en s'échangeant des regards compatissants. L'écran du Hangar, c'étai en effet allumé, laissant apparaître le reste de l'équipe. Comme à son habitude, la petite patronne se situait en avant avec un sourire discret, elle état fière de provoquer cet effet de surprise et de semi-peur envers ses agents. Et oui, la taille ne fait pas tout, la personnalité compte énormément et ça tous les personnes travaillant au NCIS et même dans d'autre agence fédérale étaient bien au courant.

"Mademoiselle Blye, monsieur Deeks, je vois que vous avez pu discuter avec la personne dont je vous assigne la protection" puis elle se tourna alors vers la petite rouquine de l'équipe et l'encouragea d'un signe de main "Mademoiselle Jones, si vous voulez bien."

La rouquine se tourna vers l'écran et commença à exposé les faits :

"Alors, Nate arrête-moi si je me trompe."

Après que ce dernier est acquiescé, Nell continua :

"Nate a été envoyé comme psychanalyste au sein d'une unité spéciale dans l'Europe de l'Est. C'est un groupe impliqué dans de nombreuses affaires dont certaines pour les services secrets de la Navy, classées secrètes dont même Hetty n'a pas les accréditations pour ouvrir les dossiers…"

"Ah ouai quand même…" ne pu s'empêché de penser à voix haute le flic de l'équipe

"Monsieur Deeks ? Un commentaire ?"

"Euh… Non, non rien du tout !" Se ravisa le blond sous le regard moqueur de sa partenaire. Même de l'autre côté d'un écran la patronne savait se montrer vraiment persuadant ou effrayante.

"… Continuez mademoiselle Jones."

"Euh… on sait que ce groupe est à l'origine de la chute de plusieurs gangs dont un trafic de jeunes filles entre l'Europe de l'Est et les Etats-Unis. Le dernier projet en date était d'empêché une alliance entre ce même groupe et un cartel montant Mexicain. Ce qui aurait formé un trafic incontrôlable et bien tissé. Malheureusement il y a eu une taupe et donc une fuite. Les membres de cette équipe ont en subis les conséquences puisqu'il semblerait que des contrats ont été posés sur leurs têtes. Ils ont donc été pourchassés par un tueur à gage qui ressemble plus à un psychopathe. Heureusement pour lui Nate, n'apparaissait qu'en tant que consultant dans ce dossier et aucune suspicion ne semble avoir été faite à son égard par le groupe…"

Termina Nell, en jetant un coup d'œil aux informations qu'elle avait pour vérifier qu'elle n'a rien omis. Hetty pris donc la parole pour compléter :

"Même si le réseau est maintenant entièrement démantelé et sous les verrous, il est préférable de garder un œil sur Monsieur Getz en attendant de savoir si aucun risque pèse sur lui. De plus, c'est le dernier membre encore en vie de cette équipe spéciale, donc tout repose sur lui pour les procès et les dossiers."

Callen donna alors les directives :

"Très bien, Nell, Eric, cherchez le plus de renseignements possibles sur les membres de l'équipes et les points communs dans leurs morts pour remonter à la personne responsable. Deeks et Kensi, garder un œil sur Nate et Nate si tu vois des points clés qui pourraient nous aider ce serait bien. Sam et moi, on va au domicile des différentes victimes habitant sur la côte, Eric demande a la Navy de nous transmettre les dossiers des autres agents ne résidant pas ici."

Tout le monde, s'activa et se mis au travail. Sam et Callen sortirent en vitesse de l'OPS. Tandis que Nell et Eric peaufinaient les derniers détails avec les deux agents et Hetty avait comme a son habitude disparu d'un claquement de doigt.

Nate observa ces deux amis qui se trouvaient encore en face de l'écran, le temps pour eux d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'Eric et Nell leur fournissaient.

Il avait la tête ailleurs, surement dû à son manque de sommeil. Il n'avait pas aligné plus de 5h de sommeil ses derniers jours, voire même ces derniers mois. Mais malgré ce manque et grâce au dose quotidienne de caféine, il gardait toujours son instinct de psy et ne cessait d'observer les duos de l'équipe : Celui qui était en face de lui et celui qui était derrière l'écran. Deeks et Kensi semblaient encore plus rapprochés que la dernière fois qu'il leurs avaient rendu visite. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu puisque c'était pour une évaluation et tout le monde l'avait fuit comme la peste. Il n'avait donc pas pu répondre à la requête de la petite patronne. Mais il compte bien se rattraper et puis connaissant Hetty, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait choisi Deeks et Kensi pour le suivre partout et le protégé. Il était parfaitement conscient du pourquoi les équipes avait été formé ainsi et savait pertinemment que Hetty attendait la réponse pour savoir si oui ou non l'agent du NCIS et l'agent de liaison pourraient conjuguer vie de couple et vie de boulot. Faire la part des choses entre le professionnel et le personnel.

Enfin Nate ce doutait déjà de la réponse qu'il allait devoir donner à Hetty : Bien sûr que ces deux-là peuvent séparer le travail et leur vie intime. Ils agissent déjà comme un vrai couple ! Seul eux ne s'en rendaient pas compte… Ou à moins que Hetty, veut qu'il les aide à ouvrir les yeux l'un sur l'autre…

_Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu. La fin est je l'avoue un peu bâcler et corriger en plein skype avec ma meilleur amie ^^ Pensez à laisser une petite reviews. Bonne ou mauvaise, toute critique est bonne à prendre ) _

_La suite ne sera pas avant la fin du mois, début juillet, le temps pour moi de réviser et passer mes partiels puis fêter dignement la fin des cours ^^ _

_Bonne semaine et bon courage à tous ceux qui ont des exams ! _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hey ! _

_Finalement ça a prit plus longtemps que prévu… Désolé, je n'ai aucune excuse, du moins la flemme n'en est pas vraiment une. Donc voici le troisième chapitre. Je le trouve peu concluant mais bon… _

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, reviews, suivent ! Et merci pour votre patience. _

_Trêve de bavardage, la suite sans plus attendre ! Enjoy !_

L'après-midi défila à une vitesse impressionnante. Tout le monde était affairé à sa tâche. Alors que les deux petits génies de l'équipe dirigeaient tels des maestros tous les ordinateurs présents dans la salle des opérations, Deeks, Kensi et le psychologue relisaient pour une énième fois les rapports.

Ils recherchaient désespérément le moindre petit indice et cela devenait usant autant pour les yeux que pour leur tête. Nate ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire et refaire chaque profil psychologique des personnes du gang, de ces coéquipiers, des personnes fréquentées ou rencontrées au court de cette mission. Malheureusement, la fatigue et le flagrant manque de recule sur l'affaire se cumulait et donc se faisait ressentir. Il était incertain. Incertain de ce qu'il faisait. Incertain de lui. Incertain des raisons de sa présence… Bref pas vraiment la tête dedans. Il avait beau se concentrer, les doutes l'envahissaient et son cerveau dérivait vers d'autres sujets.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était clairement incapable de sortir une analyse correcte bordel ! Pourtant il le savait, il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait, excellant même selon certaines personnes hautes placées. Mais, ce n'était pas le jour, la fatigue, la pression, le doute s'accumulaient risquant ainsi de gâcher des heures de travail. De plus, tout semblait reposer sur son dos, comme si cette affaire dépendait uniquement de lui. Seulement cette dernière pensée était vraie, cette affaire dépendait de lui. Cette affaire était un moyen de venger ces collègues le temps d'une mission avec lesquels il avait passé de bons moments tout de même. Cette affaire va lui permettre de mettre un terme à tout ça et même lui ouvrir des perspectives nouvelles. Cette affaire lui permet de revoir ces anciens collègues et amis, de remplir une petite mission laissée par Hetty et peut être même comme la laissé sous-entendre cette dernière, la reprise de son poste dans les bureaux de LA. C'est donc un Nate miné qui petit à petit se redressa, il arrivait à s'auto-évaluer, c'est ce qu'il faisait sa force. Il prit un nouveau dossier et le lu d'un trait absorbant toutes les données.

De temps en temps, il se reposait le temps pour lui d'assimiler et son cerveau de se détendre. Il observait alors le futur couple devant ces yeux, du moins il l'espérait.

*** NCIS : LA ***

Sam et Callen firent du porte à porte. Ils passèrent leur après midi à passer de maison en maison, fouiller les affaires de chaque membre dans l'espoir d'une note, d'un indice ou du moindre détail pouvant les mettre sur une piste. Bien sûr, ils ne trouvèrent rien de bien concluant et c'est bredouille qu'ils retournèrent à l'OPS rejoindre le duo infernal.

-Alors ? Questionnèrent en cœur le jeune duo dynamique de l'équipe.

-Rien. Répondit un Callen vraiment septique avant d'ajouter : Et vous ?

-Pas grand-chose non plus, les recherches ne donnent absolument rien. Et celle là, dit-il en pointant un ordinateur, ba elle continue de remuer ciel et terre mais ne semble pas concluante non plus… répondit un Eric blasé.

Le silence s'installa dans la grande pièce chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Sam leva la tête et sur un coin de l'écran, il remarqua que la caméra dans le hangar fonctionnait. Il s'approcha et observa les deux agents juniors bien studieux dans leur lecture alors que Nate les observait d'un œil de temps en temps.

-Je rêve ou il est en train de les surveiller ? S'exclama l'ancien Navy SEAL de l'équipe. Les trois membres dans la pièce levèrent la tête et observèrent la vidéo. Eric l'a mis en plein écran.

-Non tu ne rêves pas, il me donne aussi cette impression… lui répondit Callen.

-En même temps quand on y pense, Nate aurait pu rester ici, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller au hangar à bateau avec deux agents pour le surveiller. Il suffisait juste qu'il se rende ici avec Nell et Eric, il aurait été autant en sécurité. Mais Hetty en a décidé autrement et c'est Deeks et Kensi qu'elle a choisit pour rester avec lui…

Sam échangea un regard complice avec son partenaire. L'idée venait de germer dans leurs deux esprits. Et si Hetty, profitait de cette affaire pour essayer de rapprocher les deux juniors. Quand on y pense ce n'est pas si bête, Callen se souvient très bien avoir surpris par mégarde, ou peut-être intentionnellement, une discussion entre Hetty et Granger au sujet de ses deux là. Il ne serait pas étonnant que la petite patronne ait décidé de passer à une étape supérieure.

Sam et Callen continuaient de se regarder comme si une discussion par télépathie se réalisait entre eux. Eric, lui, comme à son habitude semblait un peu perdu. Il avait l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de scène ou de discours que seuls les concernées comprenaient. Cela le frustrait un peu, mais d'un autre côté il ne préférait pas savoir. Moins il en savait avec Hetty, mieux il se portait. Elle était si terrifiante. Quelques frissons lui parcoururent l'échine le tirant ainsi de ses pensées. En même temps il n'a rien à envier, lui aussi il avait ses moments avec son incroyable partenaire. D'ailleurs, cette dernière fit mine de ne pas comprendre ou de ne pas écouter mais elle était assez intelligente pour savoir ce qui se tramait de plus elle connaissait assez Hetty et ses petites manigances. Nell observait Eric et à sa tête, elle comprit vaguement ce qu'il lui traversait l'esprit, ce qui la fit rire intérieurement.

Le mécanisme de la porte les obligèrent à reprendre où ils en étaient, les tirant ainsi de leurs réflexions. Ils se retournèrent et firent face à la petite patronne comme si cette dernière avait compris les pensées des agents séniors. Toujours là au bon moment. Toujours là quand il faut. Toujours là quand on s'y attend le moins quand même. Si Deeks était dans la pièce, il aurait sortit une blague de mauvais goût sur les entrées surprenantes d'Hetty et sa partenaire l'aurait réprimandé d'un coup de point ou d'un regard pour le faire taire.

Callen s'apprêtait à interroger Hetty, quand un ordinateur le coupa net dans son élan. Eric et Nell s'éveillèrent. Ils avaient enfin quelques choses.

-Miss Jones ?! demanda Hetty, la petite analyste pris la tablette, fit glisser les données puis s'exécuta

-C'est un numéro qui revient fréquemment dans le téléphone de Gary Podov, le chef de bande arrêté par l'équipe de Nate. Il s'agit d'Anthony Syracusa, d'origine américaine, ses parents furent exilés en Biélorussie et Syracusa est partisan du groupe de Podov. Syracusa est un policier corrompu qui est encore en service dans son pays. Je pense que la taupe vient de là, puisque l'équipe de Nate a coopéré avec les autorités sur place.

- Très bien, il est fort probable comme vous le dites. Continuez de chercher. Monsieur Callen si vous avez des questions, je suis dans mon bureau.

Elle fit demi tour et disparu comme elle était arrivée. Callen était à moitié choqué, à force il avait l'habitude que sa patronne lise dans ses pensées et sait toujours tout. Il s'apprêta à la suivre mais donna les directives à Nell et Eric.

-Faites une recherche sur ce type, Syracusa. Et regardez s'il n'a pas contacté une personne connue comme tueur à gage. Puis tenez les trois autres au courant. Finit-il en pointant du doigt la vidéo où apparaissaient les deux agents juniors avec Nate.

*** NCIS : LA ***

Eric et Nell venaient de faire un topo sur leurs recherches aux deux agents et à Nate, leur permettant ainsi de s'autoriser une petite pause. Nate observa ces deux agents très attentivement et décida qu'il était tant pour eux de faire face à leurs sentiments. Il se mit à réfléchir à une méthode qui serait à la fois efficace et rapide tout de même sans pour autant que ces deux là s'en rendre compte.

Le téléphone de Kensi se mit à sonner. Celle-ci pris l'appel et sortit pour être tranquille. Le psychologue se retrouva alors seul avec le jeune détective, une aubaine pour lui. Mais comment commencer ? Par chance, ce dernier lança la discussion.

-en faite Nate, tu as eu des nouvelles de Rose ?

Le psy n'en croyait pas ses yeux ou plutôt ses oreilles, son interlocuteur venait juste de lui tendre une perche et lui permettre de faire le lien avec Kensi.

-Ça va, on a reparlé dernièrement, je pense que petit à petit, elle va me pardonner. Mais au moins, j'en ai tiré une bonne leçon : il ne faut pas trop attendre pour faire face à ces sentiments. Ne pas avoir peur de faire face pour éviter de tout gâcher. Car tu vois, dans la vie, il y a des personnes que l'on affectionne énormément, en qui on a confiance, à qui on pourrait donner notre vie pour la protéger. Ce sont ses personnes-là qui sont importantes, qu'il ne faut pas perdre, car finalement l'amour avec un grand A, c'est ça. C'est cette personne avec qui on s'entend bien, avec qui on est bien et finalement que l'on ne veut pas perdre et être toujours présents à ces cotés. C'est ça l'amour. Moi je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, maintenant j'essaie de recoller les morceaux, j'espère que tu ne feras pas la même connerie que moi Deeks.

L'agent de liaison resta abasourdi par ce discours. Est-ce que Nate essayait de lui faire passer un message où était-il tout simplement perdu dans ces pensées et s'y était égarer un instant ? Il allait prendre la parole, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans le hangar à bateaux. La jeune femme brune rentra d'un air désinvolte et furax. Deeks termina tout de même avec le psychologue avant de tourner son attention vers sa partenaire.

-Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger avec Rose, je pense qu'elle t'apprécie vraiment. Il lui fit un léger sourire puis se tourna vers Kensi : alors à qui doit-on cette magnifique humeur qui rayonne sur ton visage ?

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air blasé avant de lui refiler un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Hey ! Mais j'ai rien fait. Protesta le jeune homme tout en se frottant l'épaule.

Face à la grimace que tirait le jeune homme, Nate s'empêchait de rire alors que Kensi ajouta à l'attention du médecin :

-Je suis toujours dans une période de dressage mais il fait des progrès !

-He protesta le concerné avant de renchérir, t'as vu Nate, Kensi s'essaie à l'humour !ça marche de temps en temps, enfin pas toujours quoi et c'est un parfait exemple.

Un nouveau coup de poing martyrisa la pauvre épaule du jeune blond qui commençait malgré ces mimiques et les apparences à s'y habituer.

-Je serai bientôt insensible ! Se venta-t-il

-T'en fait pas je prendrai l'autre épaule. Lui rétorqua la brunette.

Le psychologue était amusé devant la conversation qui s'amplifiait de plus belle entre les deux jeunes agents. Il était spectateur et n'avait pas autant rit intérieurement depuis bien longtemps.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfait. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez moi une petite review !  
_

_ La suite au plus vite ! Je ne préfère pas faire de promesse mais je vais essayer  
_

_Lors de la discussion Deeks/Nate : Deeks fait référence à quand Nate doit interroger Rose dans la saison 4 épisode 13 si mes souvenirs sont bons… _

_Bonne semaine et bonnes vacances ! _

_MelEstApple. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey ! Bonjour à tous !_

_J'avais dit rapidement, je sais… mais qui dit vacances dit souvent pas de connexion internet… D'un côté, j'ai pu clairement m'avancer dans mes chapitres donc dès mon retour de vacances, les posts devront être plus réguliers. Je m'étais aussi promis de répondre à chaque review mais sans internet c'est plus difficile… Alors merci mille fois à tous pour votre suivie ! Je vous adore ! Merci encore et voici sans plus tarder la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai essayé de la faire légèrement plus longue. _

_Enjoy ! _

La fatigue mais aussi la faim qui assommait les agents du NCIS indiquaient clairement que la journée tendait vers la fin. Les recherches s'étaient affaiblies, et le rythme de travail était devenu plus calme mais aussi plus lent. Pas d'informations supplémentaires n'avaient pointé le bout de leur nez, laissant les agents tourner en rond tel des lions en cage. Nell et Eric avaient opté pour un jeu d'action ou vérité très soft en attendant les résultats des dernières recherches. Alors que Nell allait indiquer où elle cachait ses Oréo, le traçage lancé ultérieurement sur le téléphone de Syracusa qui se trouvait en effet sur le sol américain depuis quelques semaines (il manque quelque chose la). Il était entré sur le territoire avec de faux papier au nom de Gary White et se trouvait actuellement sur la baie de Santa Monica.

Les deux génies descendirent au pas de course les escaliers afin de prévenir les deux agents séniors. Une fois en bas devant les bureaux vides des agents, ils se regardèrent surpris en faisant la même constatation : personne dans l'hacienda. En revanche, ils pouvaient entendre la voix d'Hetty qui résonnait dans son bureau et en faisant plus attention, ils distinguaient celles des deux agents.

Ils n'osèrent, dans un premier temps, pas s'approcher, du moins Eric n'osa pas s'approcher. Mais Nell était, elle, piquée par la curiosité. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre mais de trop trainer avec Kensi, lui avait appris à écouter aux portes. Elle tira doucement Eric par la main. Ce dernier tellement surpris par le geste ne broncha pas et senti ses joues le brûler. C'est seulement planquer derrière le mur juxtaposant le bureau d'Hetty, qu'il comprit la subtile manipulation menée par la petite rouquine. Il alla pour parler, mais cette dernière le coupa aussitôt en posant un doigt sur la bouche du jeune technicien. Ce geste eu alors l'effet souhaité instantanément, Eric n'ouvrit pas la bouge et se pris au jeu.

*** NCIS : LA ***

- Hetty, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer avec Deeks et Kensi ? S'exclama Callen en faisant les cents pas dans le petit bureau de la directrice.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez me parler, monsieur Callen. L'agent Blye et monsieur Deeks sont chargés de la protection de monsieur Getz, rien de plus. Répondit la petite directrice mine de rien. Avant de reprendre : Vous voulez du thé ? Celui-ci est un thé blanc d'Inde, il est excellent, c'est un cadeau.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard de lassitude avant de répondre de manière quasi synchrone par la négation. Hetty se servit alors, sans prêter attention aux deux hommes toujours présents dans son bureau. Le chef d'équipe commençait de plus en plus à s'énervé.

- C'est mon équipe Hetty ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous complotez. Pourquoi Nate est au Hangar à bateau avec ces deux-là, alors qu'il aurait été plus utile avec Nell et Eric ?

- Non monsieur Callen, ce n'est pas totalement votre équipe, c'est moi-même qui l'ai constitué. En revanche, là n'est pas la question. Si monsieur Getz est au hangar à bateau, c'est par pur mesure de sécurité, si vous connaissiez un peu les mesures régies par le NCIS, vous sauriez au courant que toute personne présentant un danger ne peut être acheminée dans nos locaux. C'est pour préserver la sureté du NCIS et de la Navy que Monsieur Getz n'a été conduit que dans une planque, au cas où il serait suivit ou pisté. Après c'est mon choix d'avoir mis l'agent Blye et monsieur Deeks pour sa protection. Affirma le petit bout de femme en sirotant son thé tranquillement.

- Mais pourtant, Nate passe son temps à analyser Deeks et Kensi et puis il leurs parle comme quand il est en mode psy. Insista Sam

- Ah toi aussi tu l'as vu quand il passe en mode psy. Répondit Callen à l'intention de Sam

- Oui, c'est hyper flippant ! Renchérit son partenaire. Callen allait renchérir mais fut coupé par Hetty.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler messieurs, retournez donc à la tâche, je crois que nous avons de nouvelles informations sur l'enquête.

- Pourtant Eric n'a pas sifflé. Répondit Callen tout en croisant les bras.

- Et Nell n'est pas venu nous chercher. Compléta Sam debout à côté de son partenaire.

Hetty eut un léger rire avant de poser sa tasse. Les deux agents attendirent des explications mais Hetty ne les fit pas languir davantage :

- Monsieur Beales, mademoiselle Jones, vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette.

Tout de suite les deux juniors de l'équipe s'exécutèrent. Sans même chercher d'excuses, ils se montrèrent tête baissée comme des enfants qu'on venait de prendre sur le fait.

- Euh… On a eu un signal GPS pour le téléphone de Syracusa qui se trouve sur le sol américain depuis quelques semaines. Il était entré sur le territoire avec de faux papier au nom de Gary White et se trouve à Santa Monica. Signala Eric tout en portant un grand intérêt pour ses propres chaussures.

- Très bien Eric envoie nous les coordonnés sur nos téléphones. Ordonna Callen avant de partir suivit de Sam.

Eric et Nell se retrouvèrent alors seuls face à Hetty. Cette dernière leva la tête et leur adressa un regard qui leurs glaça le sang, Nell fit demi-tour en prétextant une chose importante à faire. Comme Eric n'osait pas bouger et semblait chercher des mots ou une excuse, elle l'attrapa par le poignet et tous deux se dirigèrent dans leur antre d'un pas rapide. Une fois dans leur élément, les deux informaticiens se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. C'était à la fois un vrai rire et un rire nerveux. Nell en avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui faisait rire de plus bel, le jeune homme. Vexée, la jeune femme en profita pour lui rappeler sa tête devant Hetty, les rires redémarrèrent aussitôt.

Dans son bureau, la petite femme n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait dans la salle des opérations. Elle observait le retour caméra et semblait même rire face aux deux garnements fiers de leur bêtise.

- Ah les enfants ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de changer de caméra et d'afficher celles du hangar. Une fois installée, elle se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé.

*** NCIS : LA ***

Dans la planque, ce n'était pas le même ton, ni la même ambiance. Les choses semblaient plus tendues. Un Deeks curieux, n'arrêtait pas de questionner sa partenaire. Ce qui rendait, cette dernière d'une fureur rare. Nate, lui se contentait d'être spectateur de la scène, une habitude qu'il avait pris rapidement avec ces deux-là.

-Aller, Kens' qu'est ce qui te met de mauvaise humeur ?

-Rien Deeks. Je te dis que c'était ma mère c'est tout. Ce soir, on devait se faire un marathon télé mais comme je suis coincée ici, je ne veux pas dire ça pour toi Nate, ajouta la jeune femme à l'intention du psy, je ne peux pas.

-Bien essayer mais tu l'as fait avant-hier avec ta mère. Tu me mens, je le vois… Renchérit son partenaire sur un ton semi-vexé par le manque de confiance que lui accordait la brunette à cet instant.

-Si tu le dis, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme tout en boudant, les bras croisé sur la poitrine.

-Eh Fern, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Insista le blondinet avec une tête de chien battu. Kensi n'arrivait jamais à lui résister, c'était impossible, surtout face à cette tête-là. Elle craqua.

-J'avais un rendez-vous ce soir et je ne peux pas y aller. Voilà t'es content ?! lui affirma la brunette.

Deeks pâlit un instant, puis un éclair de jalousie traversa son regard. Cela n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé du psychologue. Comme Deeks semblait se perdre dans ses pensées, Nate décida de lui donner un coup de main.

-C'était un rendez-vous important ? Questionna-t-il.

Kensi fixa le psychologue un instant avant de lui répondre d'un ton franche :

- Oui, plutôt. C'est un ami de longue date et je devais dîner avec lui ce soir.

Le blondinet écoutait sans trop écouter. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, à des kilomètres de l'instant présent. Les paroles de Nate prononcées plus tôt dans l'après-midi prenaient tout leur sens. Il comprenait ce que Nate voulait dire quand il prononçait les mots "trop tard". Les pensées le hantaient, son visage se décomposait tiraillé entre la jalousie, le regret et la colère contre lui-même. Il ne savait pas d'où provenaient ces sentiments et ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Le silence avait pris possession de la petite pièce. Nate observait ses deux collègues. La tâche allait être finalement plus dur que prévu pensa-t-il. Le téléphone de Deeks bipa et un message de Nell, leur expliquait brièvement l'avancé de l'enquête. Après l'avoir lu à haute voix, il décida d'aller chercher de quoi s'alimenter car l'appelle de la faim se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Kensi se retrouva seule avec Nate, cette dernière entama la discussion :

- Explique-moi ce qui vient de se passer là ? Deeks n'est pas bizarre ?

- C'est de la jalousie, Kensi.

- Jalousie !? S'exclama-t-elle alors que son cœur manqua un battement.

- Oui, il me semble qu'il soit jaloux ou plutôt même vexé que tu ne lui aies rien dit sur ton rendez-vous galant de ce soir…

- Rendez-vous galant ? Je n'ai jamais parlé de rendez-vous galant… Je devais voir mon cousin ce soir qui est de passage en ville. Je l'ai pas vu depuis un certain nombre d'années puisqu'il bosse de l'autre côté du pays. Ce soir c'était l'occasion de le voir, de discuter. Enfin bref… Ce sera une prochaine fois. Finit Kensi pensive, les bras croisés sur la table.

- Tu devrais lui dire

- A qui ? Se redressa la jeune femme face à l'affirmation de l'homme

- A Deeks. Répondit le psy d'une voix calme

- Lui dire quoi ? fit naïvement la brunette

- Ce que tu viens de me dire, Kens'. A moins que tu as autre choses à lui dire ? Questionna le psy.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme. Elle se perdit un instant dans les paroles de Nate. Le silence regagna la pièce laissant le psychologue très fier de lui.

Deeks rentra dans la pièce les bras charger de plat à emporter. Il semblait moins pensif, d'avoir marché et prit l'air lui avait fait énormément de bien. Son sourire était de retour et le masque de la bonne humeur était de nouveau présent. Kensi l'aimait mille fois mieux comme ça, même si elle savait que chez lui, s'était quasi permanent. Enfin l'air boudeur, la faisait aussi craquer et de savoir que s'était à cause de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers un autre, lui faisait ressentir un sentiment rare chez elle dont elle ne serait à proprement poser des mots dessus. Le repas se déroula dans le silence mais néanmoins la bonne humeur. Nate commença à raconter ces expériences et anecdotes alors que les deux agents juniors, lui racontait les dernières nouvelles et ragots. Les dernières trouvailles des membres de NCIS, l'agacement qu'éprouvait l'équipe envers Granger, les nouveaux jeux de Nell et Eric dans la salle des opérations ainsi que le dernier grand débat de Callen et Sam sur la route le plus court pour aller à la mer. Nate écoutait et prenait des notes mentalement : une fois que les deux sont ensembles, s'attaquer à Nell et Eric. Ensuite, expliquer à l'équipe que Granger n'est pas un ennemi, tâche extrêmement difficile. Et pour ce qui en est de Sam et Callen, cas désespéré, ces deux derniers ne cesseront jamais de se prendre la tête avec des sujets qui n'en sont pas. Essayer de faire un bilan avec Callen sans se faire avoir comme la dernière tentative. Son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées, il décrocha et se leva pour se diriger vers la pièce juxtaposant celle où ils se situaient.

Etant seule avec Deeks, Kensi en profita pour s'excuser.

- Deeks, je suis désolée si je t'ai laissé croire tout à l'heure que j'avais un rendez-vous avec un autre homme.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Lui répondit le blondinet d'un air léger mais renfrogner.

- Non, je tenais à te dire que je devais voir mon cousin qui habite à l'autre bout du pays et qui était de passage en Californie pour la journée. Face à cette déclaration, les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller laissant une Kensi ravit. Deeks semblait soulager et Kensi se rendit clairement compte que Nate avait raison. Il était très proche l'un de l'autre, Deeks sourit et se perdit dans les yeux bicolores de la jeune femme. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux et aucun des deux ne voulaient couper ce moment. Nate les observait dans un coin, pensant que sa pseudo mission était réussite, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'écran de la pièce s'allume, laissant apparaître le jeune duo de techniciens. La tension entre la belle brune et le blondinet retomba à la normal comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

_Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, bonnes ou mauvaises, toutes critiques est bonnes à prendre. _

_Merci mille fois à ma Mélou, ma béta et merci de publier_

_A bientôt,_

_MelEstApple._


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Me revoici après un mois de septembre très mouvementé, j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration et le temps d'écrire. Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente mais la reprise fut plus longue et difficile que je pensais. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire ma fiction et qui laissent une petite review au passage ! Je vous adore ! _

_Voici la suite sans plus tardé mais avant tout un petit récap du chapitre précédent : _

_Le jour touche à sa fin, Nell et Eric ont trouvé où se situait _Syracusa_, qui était la taupe et serait l'homme ayant engagé un tueur à gage pour supprimer les membres de l'équipe où Nate travaillait. Sam et Callen ont des suspicions sur la réelle présence de Nate avec Deeks et Kensi. Pendant ce temps là, Nate, lui prend la mission donnée par Hetty très à cœur et essaie tant bien que mal de rapprocher les deux partenaires…_

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous aidera, je ne suis pas très douée en résumé ^^ _

_Enjoy ! _

"Où est-il Eric ?"

"1689 Ocean Avenue"

"On y est dans une dizaine de minutes" Répondit Sam en enfonçant l'accélérateur de la Challenger tout en grillant un feu sous le regard ébahi de son coéquipier.

"Depuis quand tu ne respectes pas la signalisation ?" Demanda un Callen moqueur. Son partenaire haussa les yeux avant de rétorquer

"Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?!"

S'ensuit alors une querelle habituelle entre les deux hommes sur la moralité et sur le respect de la circulation routière.

Sept minutes plus tard, la challenger se gara devant l'hôtel où se trouvait la berline noir de leur suspect. Ils repérèrent rapidement leur homme de type occidental, à la carrure impressionnante sur le perron de l'établissement.

"Tout dans les muscles, rien dans le cerveau" murmura Sam en observant l'homme draguant maladroitement une jeune femme. Callen eut un léger sourire face à la remarque de son coéquipier, puis s'approcha de l'homme.

"NCIS, on aurait quelques questions a vous po…" Callen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, leur suspect venait de prendre les jambes à son cou. L'homme soupira avant d'entamer la course poursuite qui se termina comme à son habitude par l'arrestation du fuyeur.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils s'obstinent tous à courir quand on arrive !" S'exclama un Callen blasé.

"Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins t'as fait ta séance de sport" ironisa l'ex navy seal sous le regard bleu perçant de son coéquipier.

Eric venait d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la petite équipe coincé dans le hangar à bateau. L'enquête progressait clairement ce qui signifiait que d'un : Nate devait se hâter de mener à bien sa petite mission et de deux : ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici !

Non, il n'y avait aucun inconvénient pour lui, à rester enfermer pendant presque 24h avec deux amis. Enfin sauf si ces deux amis en questions passent leur temps libre, c'est-à-dire quasi tout le temps depuis que les dossiers n'avaient rien donnés, à se chamailler. Au début, Nate avait trouvé ça, vraiment mignon. Des enfants... Je te tire les cheveux, tu me mors, je te gribouille dessus, tu me pinces… Enfin heureusement pour lui, les chamailleries étaient plus élaborées… Ou pas.

Le psy était debout perdu dans ses pensées quand le silence soudain de la pièce l'en sorti. Il chercha du regard le duo et fut, à première vue, rassurer de les voir assis chacun dans un coin de la table. Mais le silence s'étendait et les minutes passaient. Nate commença à s'inquiéter face à ce mutisme soudain de ses deux amis, surtout venant du blondinet. Alors tel un père face à ses deux enfants, il choisit de découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?" Répondirent de manière synchrone les deux 'enfants'

"Ah, je vous trouvais silencieux d'un coup…" Admit le psychologue avant de se raviser lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir que lui lançait la brunette. "Enfin… euh… Je voulais dire que…" il chercha ses mots un instant mais fut sauver par Kensi

"Oui, je sais. Ça fait toujours bizarre quand Deeks ne l'ouvre pas pendant dix minutes."

"Hey !" Protesta l'intéressé "Je sais être silencieux !"

Et c'est reparti… Pensa le psy dans une lueur de désespoir tout en posant les deux bras sur la table.

"Ah oui t'es sûr ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler ou même de chanter !" Rigola la brunette

"C'est pas parce que j'aime bien parler et faire part de mes anecdotes que je ne peux pas rester silencieux. D'ailleurs tu peux même demander à Nate"

Quand il entendit son prénom, l'homme sursauta et vit se tourner vers lui deux paires d'yeux interrogateurs. Il analysa les paroles du blondinet et repensa alors à la visite obligatoire que Deeks avait dû effectuer quelques mois plus tôt.

"C'est vrai" déclara Nate devant un Deeks fière de lui avant d'ajouter "Mais tu vois c'est dans cette situations que tu aurais dû parler…" Kensi prenait le dessus mais le psy ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter à son égard "Toi aussi Kensi… et d'ailleurs toute cette équipe ! Vous avez un problème avec l'autorité et la psychologie…" S'emporta Nate sous les regards surpris de ses deux interlocuteurs.

Oh puis mince pensa Nate avant de continuer plein de sous-entendus "Vous savez vos chamailleries sont vraiment drôles, enfin au début mais je pense que de mon point de vu… ça fait trop longtemps que vous jouer à ce jeu. Et qu'il est temps de grandir un peu…"

Cette intervention eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes agents n'osaient plus se regarder. Kensi prit alors la parole

" On est simplement ami et on aime se chamailler, c'est tout… C'est notre manière de communiquer et de se détendre…"

Cette phrase avait plus l'allure d'une question que d'une affirmation pour le psy. Il le savait, il venait de s'engager sur une pente plus que glissante.

Heureusement, les deux petits génies de la bande les interrompirent pour leur transmettre les résultats de l'interrogatoire de l'homme que Sam et Callen avaient arrêté quelques heures auparavant.

"Il nous à balancer le nom du commanditaire. Sam et Callen l'on même convaincu de l'appeler et de lui dire que sa mission étaient terminée. Grace au traçage que Nell à effectuer on a trouvé un signal dans la banlieue Sud de LA mais on va continuer de chercher cette nuit." Annonça Eric.

"M. Getz étant pour le moment hors de danger, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne vous fera que de bien jeune gens" Intervint Hetty comme par magie dans la salle des opérations. "Quand à vous trois, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit au hangar"

Nate allait argumenter mais Hetty le coupa net dans ses pensées. "Aucune excuse valable, Monsieur Getz. Vous, Mademoiselle Blye et Monsieur Deeks restez là jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit close."

"Oui Hetty" répondirent les deux agents et le psy avant que l'écran coupe. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul dans la pièce, mais la tension palpable installée par Nate, lui-même, avait disparu et tout était calme.

La pénombre de la nuit avait largement pris place, la fatigue rappelait aux agents que la nuit était déjà bien entamé. Hetty avait eut raison de Nate et c'est d'un air renfrogner qu'il se dirigea vers la petite pièce du haut où se trouvait un lit. Il n'avait pas argumenté plus que ça puisqu'il savait parfaitement que la petite patronne obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait. De toute manière, il n'avait plus la force ni le courage de lui tenir tête. Puis, il devait se l'avouer : Hetty lui faisait terriblement peur. Enfin pas vraiment peur mais elle le terrifiait avec sa tasse de thé et son coupe papier.

Nate tomba donc de fatigue laissant les deux jeunes agents seuls dans la pièce du bas. Ils décidèrent de se mettre tout deux sur le canapé et de mettre un film sur l'écran du hangar. Certes, ils n'en avaient pas le droit mais d'un côté, il fallait bien qu'ils s'occupent un peu…

"Si Hetty nous voyait !" Souffla Kensi à son partenaire

"Je suis sur qu'elle le sait déjà lui répondit-il sur le même ton d'un air pensif. Il avait gardé la petite lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite. Deux simples mots prononcés dans cette même pièce "sunshine and gunpower"* Il rigola intérieurement en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la caméra dans l'angle de la pièce puis il sourit.

"Elle nous observe ?" Questionna Kensi plus sur le ton d'une affirmation

"Toujours là à veiller sur nous…" Répondit Deeks toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Kensi se releva et l'observa. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient et souriait. Elle avait surement du manquer un chapitre ou était ce simplement le film qui le faisait sourire… Enfin ce film n'avait rien de spécial… Elle se perdit un instant à contempler son partenaire.

Dans son bureau, Hetty observait ces deux agents tomber de sommeil en finissant de siroter sa tasse de thé. Elle dissimula un petit rire avant d'éteindre l'écran :

Faites de beau rêves Mademoiselle Blye, Monsieur Deeks.

* "sunshine and gunpower" je pense que tout le monde se rappelle ce passage mémorable dans le 417 ! En français ça donne "rayon de soleil et poudre a canon" (mais j'ai un faible pour la version anglais, je trouve plus beau enfin bref ^^)

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours ! Pensez à laisser une review pour donner votre avis. Et la suite d'ici mardi je l'espère ! Merci à la meilleur des meilleurs_

_Bon week-end à tous ! _


End file.
